


Star Wars Three-Sentence Fics

by myurbandream (jen_chan13)



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen_chan13/pseuds/myurbandream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing + AU = three sentences of a fic idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Three-Sentence Fics

**"Leia/Han, in an AU where Luke and Leia are the Imperial Prince and Princess, next in line to rule the Empire?"**

“What do you think,” Han mutters to Chewbacca under his breath, watching the Imperial Family walk away. “You think a Princess and a guy like me…?”

[“I think you should probably ask her that,”] Chewbacca points out, and then snickers when Han turns to glare at him and completely misses the speculative look that Her Imperial Highness Leia Naberrie turns to give them.

~

 **"Waxer/Boil, soulmate timer au?"** (this one got six sentences, because I had too big of an idea!)

Boil is 8 years, 7 months, and 13 days old, and today is supposed to be the most important day of his life - but it’s almost lights-out and... nothing. He sighs and reaches for his shirt, turning away from the mirror in the communal fresher, and immediately collides with a brother who had been walking past behind him.

“Woah, hey, sorry,” his brother is saying, grabbing at Boil’s arms to steady them both - but Boil is barely listening; he’s looking at the stark black zero marked over the other’s heart... the zero that’s a match for the one Boil was just staring at on his own chest... the zero that’s slowly fading to nothing, the way soulmate marks do when you finally meet your match.

“Hey,” Boil says, grinning like mad, looking up to meet a face that’s superficially familiar but still brand new.

“Hi,” his soulmate breathes, grinning back. “I’m Waxer.”

~

**"Obi-Wan/Anakin/PAdme, a nothing hurts AU"**

Obi-Wan always ends up in sleeping in the middle. Anakin and Padme sleep side-by-side, never quite touching but close enough that they could - Padme says he gives off enough body heat that she hardly needs the bedsheets to sleep. But Obi-Wan has nightmares, and it helps if he can reach out and touch them at night - the back of his hand brushing Padme’s arm, his knee pressed against Anakin’s thigh - just enough to know they’re with him, and he’s not alone.

~

 **"Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan Rolereverse AU?"** (...this one gets six sentences, because I have no self-control.)

Qui-Gon nearly trips over his own feet as he settles on the floor at his Master’s feet, and he hands over the small comb with a dejected sigh.  
“Don’t worry, Padawan-mine,” Master Obi-Wan tells him, laughing lightly as he gathers up the still-wet strands of Qui-Gon’s braid, combing them smooth and then restarting the braid at Qui-Gon’s ear. “You’ll grow into those arms and legs soon enough, and probably tower over me before your next birthday. There we are, all done.”

Qui-Gon reflexively smoothes his hand down his braid - it reaches almost to his elbow now and...

“You did very well on Mandalore, Qui-Gon,” his Master says, folding his warm hands over Qui-Gon’s shoulders as Qui-Gon runs his fingers over the new bead in his braid.

“Thank you, Master,” Qui-Gon whispers, biting his lip on a giddy smile and twirling the shimmering blue and green bead around with his fingertips.

~

**"Obi-Wan/Anakin Sith AU?"**

They stay calm and collected throughout the entire ceremony, the short but sincere congratulations afterward, and the long walk back to their quarters - but the moment their door slides shut behind them, Anakin leaps in the air with a shout of unfettered joy, slapping his hands on the ceiling before falling back to the floor and scooping Obi-Wan into an exuberant hug.

“You’re on the High Council, Master,” he says for the hundredth time that day, and Obi-Wan smiles and brushes a hand over Anakin’s short hair, returning the embrace just as tightly.

“Now we can really start to change things, dear Apprentice,” Obi-Wan murmurs into Anakin’s shoulder, and his eyes glow with a fierce kind of pleasure.

~

**"Rex/Obi-Wan Coffee shop au?"**

Obi-Wan watches subtly, via the reflection in the window from his peripheral vision, as the blond who regularly takes the table behind Obi-Wan’s drags himself over to his usual spot and slumps into the squashy armchair, pulling his cell phone from his pocket with one hand and scrubbing at his face with the other.

“Hey,” his hot mystery study-buddy says into the phone, “is my wallet at the- yeah, thanks, I went to pay for my food and it wasn’t in my bag.”

Obi-Wan promptly puts down his tea, leaves his laptop and his croissant at his table, and ambles over to the register to order a black coffee and the banana nut bread.


End file.
